Sintonía
by slzr
Summary: Conjunto de cosas que solo pueden pasar entre dos personas como ellas. DamaraxLatula. intercambio de San Valentín del foro Sburb Session Ap13. Para Hatsumomoxxx
1. Chapter 1

Con la mirada baja, fija en sus llaves, hablaba con su madre, una mujer alta e imponente que parecía desgastada por los años. La chica, con sus ojos rasgados, la notaba cohibida por mi presencia. Una colegiala tímida, pensé.

Tenía piernas delgadas que salían por debajo de un uniforme que la tragaba. Llevaba una coleta alta, y unas pestañas que deseaba saber si eran naturales. Y también, traía encima una somnolencia increíble.

Éramos vecinas, concluí. Y el ascensor se detenía en cada piso.

Vio a su mama y con voz débil le pregunto si ella pensaba que estaba dañado, el ascensor, sin verme. Yo estaba junto a ella y observaba hacia el frente, justo al lado de la puerta de la maquina

Yo caí a los pies de la pequeña chica asiática al oír su voz. Delicada y dulce. Yo, una mujer, trabajando y aun no tan mayor, atraída por una colegiala. Que ni siquiera -pensé- que podía alzar la voz.

O quizás exagere, no me enamore perdidamente de ella. Pero causo una impresión en mi profunda. Era el tipo de chica que me atraía.

Me baje, al ascensor llegar a planta. Momentáneamente la hora se me había olvidado, pero ahora, al sentir el aire frio de la mañana, desperté completamente.

Ella y su madre partieron, después de salir del edificio, a la dirección contraria. Voltee a verla, y la imagen de sus piernas saliendo como palillos entre tanta ropa, me hizo sonreír.

...

Jodidamente cansada, caminaba poco a poco hacia mi hogar. El bolso pesaba una mierda, y me volvía los hombros mas mierda. El sol estaba justo sobre mí, y no sé si agradecía esto o lo odiaba. Era mejor a que estuviese nublado y el calor aumentara, por lo menos.

Si llovía, eso sí que lo disfrutaría. Mojarme debajo de la lluvia, fría o caliente, era algo que me gustaba mucho.

Solté mi cabello. Me martillaba la cabeza, y no quería algo que incrementara las molestias. Hice presión sobre mi nariz, a ver si esto hacia algo sobre el dolor de cabeza. Saque las llaves, entre al edificio y marque el botón del ascensor.

Me recosté de la pared, mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara, y pensé. Tantas cosas que sabía que debía hacer, y pocas cosas que recordaba. Seria frustrante, pero yo no era una gran responsable. Además, me interesaban otras cosas.

Bostece, y se abrió la puerta del ascensor justo al momento. Magia, pensé mientras negaba para mí misma. Subí, con mis extremidades bailando, estaba agotada y no quería controlarlas. Aunque realmente era algo inconsciente, el movimiento de ellas.

Oí los pasos apresurados, que aumentaban. El ascensor cerraba, y yo pulse al botón para que se mantuviera abierto. Entro apresurada a la maquina, con su cabello ondeando sobre sus hombros. Cabello largo, negro y liso. Era la chica de la mañana.

— ¿Piso? — Dije con voz neutra, monótona. No me agradaba expresarme mucho frente a desconocidos.

— Ah. — Respondió distraída. — 12.

Marque el piso en el tablero, y mire hacia al frente. Sin fijarme mucho en la mujer. Aunque en cambio ella, me observaba fijamente sin pudor. Me incomodaba, si, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Al parecer ser asiática llamaba la atención de todos. Suspire, y decidí hacer la acción atrevida del día.

La vi a los ojos, y ella agacho la cabeza, evitando mi mirada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Para quitar su cabello de su cara, paso su mano sobre su frente, todavía agazapada por como la observaba. Gesto que me pareció monísimo.

Invadí su espacio. Con las manos en la cadera, la acorralo a ella contra la pared. Me mira asombrada, y me cuesta no romper a reír. Era muy linda. Además que la superaba en altura, a pesar de ser ella mucho mas mayor que yo.

Le respire cerca, sabiendo que eso le iba a poner nerviosa.

— Te gusto, ¿no? — Esa no eran mis mejores palabras para seducir, pero se trabajaba con lo que se podía. Se estremeció, y me di cuenta de que corporalmente, no se sabía controlar. Y era muy sincera.

Cogí un lapicero del bolsillo de la camisa y agarre su mano. Su piel estaba caliente. Anote el número del apartamento donde vivía, y el piso.

— De 1:30 a 6pm, si vas. Por favor. — Le giñe el ojo.

Justo el ascensor abrió en el piso donde me bajaba. Lo hice, y me asegure de caminar, por lo menos, bien, sin encorvarme.

Sabía que la iba a ver pronto.

* * *

Hey. Bueno, no creo poder poner todos los drabbles para hoy (No creo que estoy sea un drabble porque superalas 5oo palabras, creo). Tengo problemas tecnicos. Pero habra porno. Belive in me.

Realmente no se que mas escribir aca. Ah, el ascensor si tardo bastante en subir (?). IDK, necesitaba algo deuna chica joven sometiendo a una mujer mayor que ella.

Hoy no estoy bien para escribir.


	2. Chapter 2

El agarre de su mano comenzó a dolerle. Era impresionante como podía sostenerla con solo un brazo. Logro alzarla un poco cuando Latula se separó. Estaba molesta, como si fuera la culpa de Damara que su truco con el skate fuera mal.

Camino lejos, cogió su skate con rabia. Apretaba sus manos y mordía sus labios por la impotencia. Jamás caía al hacer un truco, jamás fallaba. ¿Y porque cuando lo hacía, tenía que estar la Megido ahí para observarla?

Se hubiese caído horriblemente si Damara no la hubiese levantado en el aire. Probablemente hasta el golpe la hubiese hecho sangrar.

¿Por qué la había sostenido?

El rubor azulado cubrió sus mejillas, por el coraje y lo humillada que se sentía.

* * *

Este fue el primer drabble que escribí para el reto.

Es un poco tonto, pero me gusta mucho escribir personas molestas. Y mas si son mujeres.

Latula y Damara se complementan. Son fuertes, y valientes. Pero, a partir de eso, no se parecen en muchas cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

La forma en que se paraba, con la cadera notándose más en su silueta, y sus labios rojos y gruesos, hacía que no dejara de verla. Como se expresaba, como se movía al hablar, mantenían interesada a Latula.

Algunas veces tenía una sonrisa cruel. Otras, era completamente melancólico el esbozo de sus labios. Siempre, sus ojos se achicaban y brillaban. Un brillo especial y mágico, que explicaba quién era. Una persona lastimada pero sobreviviendo.

Tenía una risa musical, cuando no la forzaba. Y al reírse, dos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas.

Simplemente lo que le molestaba era quien le hacia reír. Damara llevaba años enamorada de Rufioh, pero todos podían afirmar que él era un perro.

Lo observo, con rabia. Su forma de comportarse era la de un "chico guapo", el cual no era. A todas, excepto a ella, alguna vez le había gustado.

Porrim la llamo. Le dijo que parecía muy distraída, con esa sonrisa que sabía saberlo todo. Con unas palabras –pocas, hay que resaltar- la hizo fruncir el ceño, mientras sus mejillas ardían. Porrim sabía mejor que ella lo que sentía por Damara.

…

― ¡Si lo haces…! ¡Si lo haces te golpeo en las costillas! ― Damara alzo la voz, intentando no lucir muy nerviosa, y que la chica a su lado no oyera.

Meulin entrecerró los ojos, y arrugo la nariz, burlándose. Parecía un gato, pero ese no era un momento para hacérselo notar.

― ¿Quién fue la que dijo que para una respuesta clara se debían hacer preguntas directas? ― Dijo la leo, viendo hacia arriba, con fingida inocencia. Dio una media vuelta hacia la derecha, y llamo: ― Latula. ¡Latula!

Damara se levantó con un golpe a la mesa. No estaba molesta, sino avergonzada. Se dirigió hacia Horuss, un chico nervioso e inseguro que no le caía del todo bien, pero una huida era una huida. Le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, mientras veía de reojo a Latula hablar con Meulin.

Respiro fuerte, intentando desaparecer dentro del suéter que llevaba. Fingió ayudar a Horuss sin realmente verlo. Ya cuando Latula volteo para responder la llamada de alguien más del lugar, se acercó a Meulin.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Que "shi". ― Y después de decir esto, sonrió con los ojos Meulin.

* * *

Otro de colegialas porque me encanta escribir sobre colegialas. Es un poco tonto e inocente, pero va.

Ademas, los próximos serán algo fuertes (bueno, mi definiciones siempre son algo exageradas) y no quería colocar algo de ella golpeándose o así.


End file.
